


The First Time Celi Sees Juice

by Celi1208



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208
Summary: This is an offshoot. Completely different beginning. As if they never met at the taco truck. Second mirror poem about Juice.
Kudos: 1





	The First Time Celi Sees Juice

I no longer remember  
where I was going.  
Because I saw him,  
in what had to be  
early morning light.  
Splayed and adorable,  
waking from oblivion of slumber.  
Not knowing how  
he got there  
and in a  
\- diaper -  
a in, and  
there got he   
how, knowing not  
slumber of oblivion from waking.  
Adorable and splayed,  
light morning early.  
Be to leave what in  
him saw I, because  
going was I, where  
remember longer, no I.


End file.
